


Can't Sleep

by BearGarbage



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: I hope no one thinks I condone the grey parts in this fic, M/M, This fic is honestly just...Bojack being Bojack, and this is just a oneshot, this is honestly just smut with plot, this isn't connected with the chapter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: When Todd is spending more time with a certain yellow dog, Unexpected feelings of jealousy blossom in Bojack.





	Can't Sleep

It’s a late night in the city of Hollywoo, and a certain actor from the 90’s currently stirred restlessly in his bed. An annoying empty feeling was in his heart, It felt like there was a hole just yearning to be filled inside of him.

Turning over in bed over and over he soon found sleep to be near impossible.

He needed something.

Giving out a low groan, Bojack slowly shuffled out of bed before trudging himself over to his kitchen to grab some booze and drink this feeling away.

Leaving his room, he noticed that empty spot on the couch. There was no one there he can give ‘funny’ takes to, there was no one he could vent out his old fashioned rants too.

He was gone.

Todd was out with _**him.  
**_ A searing white hot feeling of jealously flooded his mind, and for a moment hands clench at the thought of those two.

They were such morons! Idiots! They were both stupid! Together they managed to surprisingly become even BIGGER idiots! All they manage to do is be idiots that burdened everyone else with their dumbass ideas!

Suddenly as he began to open the fridge and grab some Gin, he stopped. Wait. Am I jealous? Bojack began to think, a hand coming to his chin now.

No way. I’d never be jealous, it’s just my  annoying lazy roommate I've known for 6 years. It’s nothing. Bojack reaffirmed to himself as he began to go back to getting the gin, stopping when he heard the sound of a door opening and a cheery voice sound out from outside. Oh god. It was _**him.**_

“I’ll see you soon buddy! Make sure to call me!” Mr Peanutbutter bellowed,

“Okay! I’ll call you tomorrow! See ya dude!” Todd responded with a wave before the car pulled away and the door was shut.

“Oh FINALLY you’re back,” Bojack began, a sarcastic tone clear in his voice.

“Did you have fun with your little boyfriend?” Bojack snidely remarked, arms crossed.

“Dude. That’s not cool.” Todd deadpaned to the other as he began over to the couch.

“And why do you even care anyways? It’s not like you enjoy me around the house, You should be happy I’m out of your way more.” Todd coldly responded as he began to walk towards the couch.

“That doesn’t matter Todd. Just because I get mad at you, and yell at you to clean up your shit, and a bunch of other dumb shit, it doesn’t mean I want-” Bojack’s eyes widened a bit at the realization of what he was gonna say.

Shaking his head, a hand goes to pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation.

“Look. You’re MY roommate. And even though I may act like you’re the most dumbest.,Annoying person in the world. You’re still MY roommate,” Bojack began to explain.

“You’re mine.” The words slipped out faster than he could process them, and his eyes widened in response.

Holy shit.

Todd recoiled at the comment, slinking back a bit, surprise clearly shown in his face. Was this the same Bojack that was talking to him a minute ago? Was he...jealous?

A moment of silence came after the comment, an awkward tense filled the air as both refused to make eye contact until Todd finally broke it with a sigh.

“I’m gonna go to bed now,” Todd said

“Okay.” Bojack replied, feelings of awkwardness swimming through him already.

About to turn and go to his room, the sound of something loud snapping breaks through the quiet air and Bojack whipped around in alert to see the couch completely slanted now.

One of the legs broke.

“W-What happened?! I mean I don’t remember doing anything on it, I wasn’t even here to be on it almost all day?” Todd questioned as he sat on the leaning couch.

“I don’t know, maybe it just got old.” Bojack shrugged. It wasn’t like he couldn’t just buy a new one the next morning.

“Wait. What are you doing?” Bojack questioned as he watched Todd still try to adjust to the misconstrued couch.

“It’s still my bed?” Todd replied before continuing to try and find a comfortable spot on the couch.

“Oh god...Todd.” Bojack groaned through gritted teeth before practically yanking him off the couch with one hand.

“Just sleep with me for tonight.” Bojack ordered, embarrassed at the prospect of offering.

“U-Uh? Okay! Why not! Thanks Bojack!” Todd responded with a smile before following Bojack to his bedroom.

Turning off the light now, the two got in bed; backs turned away from one another, silence filled the room.

After an hour of silence, Bojack peered over at Todd’s sleeping form slowly rising up and down under the covers.

That sinking lonely feeling is back. That feeling that’s need to be filled. Except. He’s not alone.

He blinks for a moment in contemplation of what he’s about to do before ultimately slowly shifting over to Todd, tapping him on the shoulder.

“Uhnn yeah Bojack?” Todd asked, a bit dazed with sleep.

“Do you wanna try something fun?” Bojack asked, strangely a bit lightly compared to how he usually talks to him.

A moment of silence filled the air before Todd responded “Okay?”

For a moment, a silence came and nothing happened. What was going on? Is this some joke?

Suddenly Bojack shifted way closer to Todd, his crotch pressing against him. Todd’s breath hitches at the close contact; he can feel Bojack softly breathing on his neck, his mouth barely centimeters away from his neck before they planted itself.

The kisses were not short pecks, slowly making kisses on Todd’s neck, Todd gave out a short gasp of surprise.

“B-Bojack?” Was all Todd could let out through the haze of shock.

“P-Please let me have this Todd,” Bojack pleaded, desperation leaking in his voice.

Todd quieted down a bit, almost as if giving a silent okay for him to go on.

Continuing, Bojack hands slipped down to Todd’s pants, slowly unbuckling them, he slid them off throwing them off to the floor before licking his lips.

“Wait. Dude. Do you have a condom?” Todd asked, finally managing to push past the shock.

“What? Why are you asking that? It’s not like I can get you pregnant or anything.” Bojack remarked with a bit of a frown.

“Yeah, but you have MULTIPLE strings of herpes,” Todd smartly replied.

A low irritated sigh came from Bojack, “Fine we’ll improvise.” Bojack said before slowly beginning to dry hump the other through his pajama pants.

Todd could feel Bojack’s hard on pressing against him with every thrust.

“A-Ah...” Todd let out, a hand going over his mouth to suppress the moans as Bojack’s hands trailed over Todd’s body, finding a way to his stomach.

He slowly rubbed it for a moment to tease before going down and groping his member.

Going back to the kiss attack on his neck, Bojack stroked Todd’s member, gradually getting faster. Faster. Faster.

The tension built up in Todd as he fought back moans in his throat before finally letting out a low throaty one; releasing a load, with Bojack shortly following. Unfortunately on the bed.

“Ah shit….” Was all Todd could breath heavily.

“It’s alright. I’ll just change the sheets,” Bojack said, beginning to get up from the bed with Todd to follow.

Watching Bojack tear the sheets off the bed now, Todd’s eyes shifted over to the floor.

He perks up in surprise when he felt a kiss from Bojack planted on his forehead.

As Bojack looked at him, words of I love you were about to come from him, but fear gripped him all to quickly and instead he said “That was very nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am considering making a Mr Peanutbutter & Todd ship chapter fanfic someday so keep watch out for that if you're interested!


End file.
